Lighting A Brighter Torch
by 2015's Stardust Prince
Summary: Jimmie and Donnie was left with the duties of keeping the spirit of East High alive. But when Tiara drags it to Status Quo things get dull again and Jimmie needs to find out how can he do it again and when this is over, will Jimmie have triumph alone or will he share it with his friends? Jimmie and Tiara maybe in the final chap but Donnie and OC throughout.


Author's Note: Well I start off with something new this is my first next gen short story. Hope you guys like it. This story is takes place after the new year March to June. But anyways, enjoy. This chap will focus on Donnie and an OC mostly.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

Lighting A Brighter Torch

Chapter 1

Sophomore Year

_East High's a place where teachers allow us to break the Status Quo, and define ourselves as we choose. It's the place where one person, if it's the right person, changes us all._

Those were the words of Troy Bolton which he along with the rest of the Wildcats left as a memento to his fellow graduates including Gabriella, which he mentioned Gabriella was the one person which changed them all. But as Troy left East High, he entrusted East High to his Protégé Jimmie Zara. As he and his best friend Donnie Zion were at Troy's Graduation, they felt moved and inspired by his speech. An hour after the graduation Jimmie and Donnie went back into East High to look at the theater Troy performed in. As they stood on the stage the was thinking way deep. About what they will do with their remaining time here.

"Thinking about what happened here Jim?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah sure, I know what happened here. I covered for Troy when he was bringing Gabriella here I didn't know what to do. Thing was I didn't rehearse completely because I knew that Troy would be here, I just knew the song."

"Well Jim as you just found out, life's full of surprises. I wouldn't mind if you went the same way as Troy but promise me something."

"Sure Don, what is it?"

"That we will still remain friends when our time in East High was over."

"I'll promise you that we will still be best friends, come on Donnie, in some ways, you are like my manager."

"Which would make you, my best client."

As they did their best buddy handshake somewhere off the stage was someone spying on their entire conversation it was someone light skinned blonde, beautiful, and to her smile, someone who was manipulative. Her name was Tiara Gold.

"Well what are we going to do this summer Jim?"

"I'm pretty much will be heading to the Lava Springs Country Club. I got a Job there as a waiter."

"Well we will be working together. I also heard that they got a Midsummer Night's Talent show there, something the wildcats did to win the show."

"Maybe we can come up with a routine."

"I guess so but we'll have much time to think about it for now let's meet up with Troy and Chad before they head off to College."

"Oh, great idea, bro. Let's go."

And so the two left to catch up with the Graduating wildcats before they headed to their afterparty. After the Wildcats had left Albuquerque, New Mexico to follow their own Dreams, Jimmie and Donnie spent the summer at Lava Springs working and performing in which they had an amazing audience but on an unfortunate their routine tied with another performer who had such an amazing voice singing her routine. Both performances won the 2008 Star Dazzle Award but, Jimmie and Donnie decided to give the trophy to the female performer. Whilst working there they also managed to meet Vance and Derby Evans, as well as Mr. Fulton.

**The Start Of Sophomore Year**

The first few months was amazing for the both of them as they trained harder and harder to keep the championship streak alive as well as keeping the school alive and energetic Jimmie and Donnie talked to everyone from art people to the home ecs, mechanics to computer techs, and fellow gym students to actors. Mr. Bolton and Ms. Darbus was teaching as well and as promised, Sharpay was at the drama department on a weekly basis not only to help teach the future actors but to put needed pressure on Tiara Gold for manipulating her. It was partially part of her revenge.

When the year was over and Winter was almost over as well, Jimmie and Donnie both have gotten a three-peat leading their team to another championship. Spent time in other activities to explore options after basketball if they're careers aren't as primal as they thought. Elsewhere, Tiara even though she was a gifted actor, was learning her roles in plays and was the star of this year's shows, despite Jimmie and Donnie being there and Sharpay who was always giving her a tough time. The friends she made in school, she believes that if your good at what you do then put your mind 100 percent to that subject only. This was slowly getting to the other students. By the time March came around, 15% of the entire student population converted back to Status Quo, while the remainder still believed to be someone.

**April**

One day in April whilst at his locker, Donnie was opening it up getting his books when he saw a beautiful young woman who was light skinned, had black hair brown eyes and has a thing for wearing brown because she had on a brown outfit. She was pretty much the same height as Donnie. Donnie was shocked for a while until the woman looked at him.

"Hi there." Donnie said.

"Hi..." The woman said back. "I'm kind of new here."

"Not to worry this school is great to meet people. This is East High home to the three time basketball champions."

"Okay. Well I just transferred from another school. My name's Heather, Heather Clark." She extended his hand.

"Donnie Dion." He replied shaking it. As he began to walk. "Well East High a place where we can define ourselves as we choose. Basketball's my thing for now and I'm trying to go for management. You?"

"I'm trying to go for the same thing. I just don't know but, My mom's a secretary and I was quite fond of her work. she used to tell me about her days at work, some which were good, some in which were bad. And when it came to bring your kids to work day, I saw her office, it was really a nice one. I kind of find the life of a secretary kind of exciting."

"Wow, that's great. Any other subjects or hobbies you like?"

"Yeah, I kind of like cheerleading as well. My father was a wide receiver of his high school football team. Too bad I transferred too late to join a cheerleading squad."

"Well there's always this year coming if you're staying for the rest of the semester."

"Yes I'm staying for the remainder of my time as well. My family's not moving for years."

"Great! Maybe one day I can show you around the school, give you a tour."

"And maybe you could show me around the city as well."

"Okay."

Donnie and Heather looked at each other until the bell rang for their next class.

"Well I got to go to my next class which is theater." Donnie said.

"That's where I'm going. Want to escort me."

"Ms. Clark it will be my pleasure."

Donnie extended his arm for Heather to take and they headed to theater together. As they got in, they sat close to Jimmie. And Ms. Darbus was able to tell them about the upcoming play they were set to do.

Once school was over, Jimmie, Donnie, and Heather were outside.

"Hey Jimmie, I like you to meet Heather, Heather Clark. Heather, this is my best friend and partner Jimmie Zara."

"Nice to meet you. You are going to have a great time here. We can promise you that."

"Right now I'm having a great time." Heather replied.

"Donnie I would need to chat with you when you're done."

"Okay."

Donnie and Heather continued to talk.

"Well how was your first day here?"

"It was fun. I'm glad I had a guide to show me around."

"Well hey, it was my complete pleasure to show you around." The school bus came around for Heather. "I guess that's you. I'll be going see you tomorrow."

"Donnie?"

"Yes?"

"A nice gentleman like you shows a lovely woman around, has a great time with her and doesn't ask for her number?"

"Well I will see you tomorrow will I? Are you sure you want to give me your number?"

"That's if you are a true gentleman to ask for it."

Donnie gave her a smile and replied back.

"Then may I please have your number, Ms. Heather Clark."

"Sure thing Mr. Donnie Dion."

Heather had written her number on a paper and gave it to Donnie they held hands for a while before Heather left for her school bus. They both waved goodbye before the bus took off and Jimmie approached Donnie when the bus took off.

"Dude, you are freaking amazing. You got her number on her first day."

"I was being a gentleman. But it was kind of cool, I can't believe I got a number from probably the most beautiful woman in East High yet!"

"That's great." They did their handshake.

"Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh during today I'm sorry for not showing up we were supposed to go over something."

"Oh that's okay I guess neither of us were able to make our appointment. I was showing Heather around. You?"

"I was getting advice from Ms. Darbus."

"On what?"

"Acting and helping out."

"That's good."

"But I would need your help as well on teaching."

"But what do I know?"

"Well maybe during the summer you can teach me what you do know."

"Well okay."

"All Right!"

They did their handshake again and left to go home for the day. Donnie did indeed call Heather and they had such a great time going over homework and such. That night Donnie couldn't help but think about her.

As the semester progresses coming to the end of finals. 70% of the entire Seniors there had graduated with only their main careers in mind because by the end of the school year Tiara has reached 45% of converting the population to Status Quo in which most were seniors. After that year was over. And Donnie was playing basketball with Jimmie in which Heather was watching, Tiara came over to talk to Heather.

"Hello there." Tiara said.

"Hello."

"I'm Tiara, Tiara Gold."

"I'm Heather, Heather Clark."

"Oh I know, I've seen you in class."

"You are a great actress." Heather said.

"Thanks. I just had to ask, why are you into theater."

"Oh, it's just to improve my professionalism for becoming a secretary."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay. Well maybe next semester I can help you on improving your secretary skills."

"Wow, are you sure?"

"Yes. You can trust me I'm sure." Tiara led out her hand for Heather to shake. And after that left out to go home. During the next summer Jimmie and Donnie along with Heather worked at Lava Springs with Tiara closely observing them. Donnie and Heather were getting very close to one another as they had a first date there at Lava Springs the date went great as the night was almost over when Heather was waiting for her ride.

"I sure have a wonderful time with you Donnie."

"As did I Heather."

From out of nowhere fireworks exploded and they both saw them going off seconds later Donnie and Heather began to kiss which only intensified for a bit until Heather's mom came to pick her up. After that Jimmie came to congratulate his best friend.

"Mr. Casanova!" Jimmie shouted.

"Shut up."

"Come on, don't deny it."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm Casanova. But that kiss was amazing."

"Look at my partner."

"You are not going to say a word about this."

"I'm not."

And they both waited for their rides to go back home and the three spent their time and summer there until the next school year.

Author's Note: well guys there's the first of the three chapters the next one will focus on Jimmie and Tiara as there will be frustration and anger followed by comfort and confrontation. If you like it please give a review favor and or follow. Once again thanks.


End file.
